


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by aquacat



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Furry, Knotting, M/M, Power Play, Ram Camus, Rough Sex, Wolf Tokiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquacat/pseuds/aquacat
Summary: Camus and his big horns get stuck in a fence. Luckily, a certain wolf was watching from afar...





	Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Camus was good at defending his flock. 

Since he had taken over as leader, not one fatality had occurred on the farm. Camus was intimidating, stubborn, and extremely proactive. Even the other animals looked to him for guidance, and when it wasn’t a nuisance, it was a nice boost to his esteem to hear everyone sing his praise. All was peaceful, and everyone was free to roam and graze at their leisure.    


There was one particularly… interesting wolf that had occasionally caused him some trouble. He tried to pick off an ewe every once in a while, but as soon as Camus charged, he’d run away with his tail between his legs. More often than not, though, he’d linger around well beyond the pasture’s fence, hidden in the shadows. He’d sit and watch the animals from a distance, unblinking and still as a stone. He seemed to understand that he didn’t stand a chance hunting on Camus’ territory. The wolf was content with just watching, and Camus often found that he was the object of his observation. 

Although he was quite the curious character, Camus didn’t pay him much mind unless he was actively hunting one of his own. He was smarter than the other stupid dogs he dealt with on a regular basis, and he looked more dignified than the hounds as well. But Camus rarely dwelled on those things. After all, there were more important things to worry about, and the farm’s security wasn’t entirely up to him anyway. 

That redheaded sheepdog wasn't any good at keeping the wolf away. He wasn't really good at anything other than annoying Camus, and that's how he had ended up in his current predicament in the first place.   
  
He had nipped at his heels incessantly, a rather brash attempt at getting him to play. Camus, of course, was in no mood to be harassed by some sorry excuse of a guard dog. The dog didn’t give up easily, unfortunately. Camus was chased to an old, weathered stretch of fence at the edge of the pasture before he charged. While the dog had slipped under the fence, Camus plowed right through it, getting his head and horns stuck in the process.   
  
What a bother.   
  
Good thing the dog had enough sense to run off to bother some other creature, as he had earned himself quite the scolding. Maybe he was smart enough to alert the farmhand of the situation, but Camus wasn't optimistic. He cursed himself for wandering so far away from his flock. Perhaps they would find him eventually. Grass was sparse in this area, and it wasn’t a popular gathering place, so it could take some time before his location was pinpointed. 

Camus huffed. He looked like an absolute fool, with his horns wedged between the fence posts and his rear end hiked high in the sky. It wasn’t exactly a comfortable position, either. His thighs burned with the stretch, and his knees started to feel weak. He tried to put his weight on his hands, which helped a little bit, but certainly didn’t improve his condition in the slightest. 

Patience wasn’t one of his strong suits. Camus also wasn’t one to stoop so low as to call for help himself. He strained against the fence and tried to free his head, but his horns were far too large to go back and the rest of him was to big to go forward. If he had gotten into this mess, there was definitely a way to get out of it. Camus wasn’t going to give up until he was out. 

“This doesn’t look very good for you, does it?” 

If Camus could have jumped, he would have. He was so focused on pushing against the fence he didn’t notice the wolf had stalked up to him and perched himself on the fence beside him. The wolf peered down at him, his sharp teeth peeking from his mouth as he smirked. How daring, Camus thought, to sneak up on him like that. 

“Well if it isn’t the shy wolf,” Camus snapped. “Go fetch some help.” 

“You’re not in any position to be making demands.” The wolf said. He hopped from the fence and crouched in front of Camus. “Although, your current stance is very nice. You put on quite the show, straining your legs like that…” 

Camus frowned. So that was the wolf’s game. Now that Camus couldn’t shoo him off, he had this newfound confidence. Camus didn’t like it. 

“Where’s your pack, wolf? Or perhaps you’re so weak, even they didn’t want the burden of watching you. Is that why you’re here, to have me protect you instead?” 

The wolf scoffed. “I’m the lone wolf, Tokiya. I’m much more efficient on my own than in a pack. Allow me to show you.” 

“What a bold statement!” Camus laughed. “I’ve chased you off how many times, and you expect me to believe that you’re fearsome?” 

Tokiya leaped over the fence again, landing soundlessly on his paws behind Camus. “With you being stuck like that… I could kill someone.” 

Those words hit Camus harder than he had thought. What could he do? The wolf was right. Camus knew the flock was no good at fighting, and he doubted the dog would do any serious damage to him. 

“I could easily pick off some of your weaker companions. You’d be forced to just stand here, listening to them scream as I ate my fill… I believe I’ll start here though, with you, does that sound good?” 

Camus grabbed the fence post and kicked back with all his might. His feet only met the air behind him. Of course the wolf was too clever to just stand in his line of attack. He could hear him chuckling as he stammered to regain his footing, and it made Camus’ blood boil. 

“If you kill me, you will get hunted down. I protect the entire flock and you’ll have painted this fence with my blood. Let’s not make this worse than it has to be.” 

Tokiya was in front of him again. How frustrating, watching him flaunt his freedom. He crouched in front of Camus and grabbed his chin, his black claws digging in to his cheeks. Camus tried to shake him off, but his horns wouldn’t budge. 

“How would you feel if I could free you? I could just bite off your head, and you’d slip right through.” 

To demonstrate, Tokiya stuck his head through the fence and nipped at Camus’ neck. 

“But don’t worry, I’m not here to kill you.” Tokiya retreated as quick as he had entered. “I just wanted to play with you. I thought it’d be fun, after watching that dog rile you up so easily. And I was right! You’re rather quick to anger.” 

So this was all just a game to him. Camus wanted yell. How dare someone toy with him like that, like he was just a plaything to pass the time. He wanted to scream and demand how  _ dare  _ he act like that around him, but that was exactly the rise the wolf wanted to draw from him. The urge to deny the wolf any sort of pleasure outweighed the angry words that were caught in his throat. Instead he breathed through his nose and tried to compose himself. 

Tokiya took one more leap over the fence. If Camus was able, he would have grabbed his tail and yanked him back down to the ground. He certainly wouldn’t be stuck forever, and Camus wasn’t above leaving the pasture to go on a hunt of his own. 

“Those legs of yours must hurt, you’ve been crouched down for some time now.” Tokiya said. His paws caressed his hips, and Camus jumped when he felt the warm fur brush against his exposed skin. No one laid a hand on Camus without his permission… to see his authority challenged so casually caused a magnitude of feelings to bubble within his chest. 

“Don’t mess with me, wolf. You’ll get what’s coming for you, mark my words!” 

“If you’re serious about that, why haven’t you kicked me yet?”    


Camus didn’t have an answer for him. 

Tokiya moved to rub at his inner thighs. “You could easily knock me out with one of these. I’m certain one kick would be all it’d take to render me numb on the ground.” 

All this attention was far from what Camus was used to. Having any sort of enemy in such a close proximity was exciting, if he was being honest with himself. That didn’t change the fact that he still hated the wolf for disrespecting him at any chance he got, but having an opponent that he deemed different than the rest wasn’t a completely unwelcome experience. Let the wolf have his fun now. Camus would just return the favor tenfold on a different occasion. 

“You’re easier to approach when you can’t assert yourself.” Tokiya said.

“That’s an amateur observation. But why would you want to approach me at all, dumb wolf?” 

“Why, you ask? You’re so strong.” Tokiya gripped his hips tighter and wasn’t afraid to let his claws sink into his skin. 

“You take your job very seriously,” Tokiya continued, and he trailed his paws down to rest on the waistband of his pants. 

“And you’re extremely easy on the eyes.” Tokiya grabbed the fabric and tugged his trousers down to his knees. “Tell me, what sort of games do you like to play, Mister Ram?” 

“I never stoop so low as to occupy my time with such tomfoolery. You said yourself I have a very important-”

“Does anyone play with you back here?” Tokiya asked. He placed a kiss to his flank, and if he wasn’t supporting most of his weight by the hip, Camus would have sunk to his knees. How inconvenient, having such sensitive legs. 

“That’s… None of your concern.” 

“Mm, it’s okay with me if I’m your first. I’ll make it memorable.” 

Camus  _ would  _ have kicked him after that remark, but the wolf kept kissing up his leg, gently biting the skin as he went. He had no business being as good as he was with that sort of thing.

“You flatter yourself. If you plan on continuing, you’d better make it worth my time.” 

“Didn’t I tell you? I fully intend on showing you just how skilled I am.” 

Hopefully he was a better lover than he was a hunter. Camus tried to shift his hips, and it seemed as if the wolf had finally released his hold on him. He could feel his weight on his back, and Camus braced himself on the fence. 

“You had better be careful.”

A paw was shoved in his face. Camus could hardly breathe through the thick fur. “Wet these for me then. It’ll be in your best interest to listen.” 

The claws that slipped into his mouth scratched the inside of his cheek, and the fur was disgustingly earthy tasting. It did a good job of drying out his mouth, and Camus could only hope that not all of the moisture was absorbed by the brutish creature’s hair. He sucked until he gagged, but even then he refused to be the one to give up first. 

Tokiya seemed satisfied with his noises. He drew his paw back and moments later, Camus felt prodding at his entrance. The wolf was surprisingly gentle, all things considered, and that fact alone was enough to anger Camus all over again. How dare he treat him with any sort of pity. He said be careful, not to treat him as if he were made of glass!

One claw slipped in, and Camus held his breath. 

“I-I said careful…” 

“Mhm.” Another one followed, slowly this time.

“Watch it, wolf…” 

By the time Tokiya added a third, Camus moaned. 

“How’s that?” Camus could hear the hint of a smile in Tokiya’s voice. With his free hand, he lifted Camus’ short tail out of the way. “I must say, it looks like you take me very well.” 

“You talk too much.” Camus managed. His cheeks were heating up, and he prayed that the wolf wouldn’t see. He squeezed his eyes shut but kept his head held high. He wasn’t going to allow him the satisfaction of knowing just want kind of effect he had on him. 

“You’re more eager than I anticipated,” Tokiya ignored him yet again. “You’re moving all on your own.” 

Camus froze. When had his hips betrayed him and backed up further onto the wolf’s claws? 

“However, I’m the one who should be taking care of you. If you don’t mind, that is.” 

Tokiya was on the move yet again, and he withdrew his claws. One paw stayed on his cheek, and his other slid between his legs and hiked one in the air. Camus yelped at the sudden balance shift, and he gripped the fence even tighter. The cool breeze against his nether regions was uncomfortable, but the wolf’s warm fur tickling against him was a strange comfort. It was a nice feeling, until he could feel himself being spread open.

“Alright, are you ready?” Tokiya spit, into his paw presumably, and Camus didn’t comment on his crude gesture. More fabric rustling could be heard, and Camus felt something hot and wet poke against him. 

“Of course I’m ready, you don’t-” 

The breath was knocked out of Camus’ lungs as Tokiya lined himself up with his hole and started to ease in. It was unlike anything else he had felt back there, much larger than he had anticipated. Tokiya kept himself steady, but Camus didn’t miss the hitch in his own breathing. 

The wolf’s claws dug into Camus’ leg when he bottomed out, distracting him from the stretch that burned his backside.. Tokiya growled in his ear, low and loud and feral enough to make the wool on Camus’ neck stand on end. He paused for a heartbeat before he pulled out almost completely. 

“You feel exquisite, Mister Ram. But how does it feel having me inside you?” 

“I’d like it better,” Camus whispered. “If you’d hurry up and move.” 

With that, Tokiya gave Camus exactly what he had asked for. He snapped his hips forward, hitting deep within Camus. His cock brushed against his prostate with each thrust with such fierce accuracy that Camus could hardly believe what was happening. Heat pooled deep inside his belly, and he didn’t bother keeping his voice down. No one would hear him wailing as the wolf pounded into him, and Tokiya had already heard the most embarrassing of his moans. 

“When you’re not barking out orders, you sound absolutely lovely.” Tokiya panted. He adjusted Camus’ hips, and he was met with no resistance as he handled him like a ragdoll. With the new angle, Tokiya could hit his sweet spot directly. 

“F-fuck… Touch me, wolf…” Camus whined. He felt drool running down his chin, and he struggled to choke down a swallow. 

The paw that wasn’t holding his leg snaked forward and caressed his stomach. Camus flinched at the touch, but once Tokiya moved down and grabbed his cock, Camus was putty in his arms. He teased him, brushing the sharp tips of his claws over the head, applying just enough pressure to be uncomfortable without causing any real pain. 

“Is this what you want?” Tokiya said. His breathing was growing more and more ragged. Was he as close as Camus was already? If he thought he could come before him, he’d be in for a rude awakening. Once Camus was free, of course. 

Camus tried to shake his head. He was sure the gesture was lost, but surely the wolf would be able to read the mood. Sure enough, Tokiya grabbed his full length, completely dwarfing him with his huge paw. The rough texture of his pads sent jolts of pleasure through Camus, and he bit the inside of his cheek. He’d heard enough. The wolf didn’t need to draw any more lewd noises from him. 

“Let yourself go. I’ll take good care of you.” 

Tokiya timed his strokes with his thrusts. He paid so much attention to what would make Camus feel good, it was almost a sweet gesture. But even in his hazy state of mind, Camus knew he was just playing a part, trying to get Camus reduced down to a quivering, shaking mess. He wanted to knock him down a peg in the best way he knew how. 

Camus was willing to forget that. 

He could push it to the deepest parts of his mind. It wasn’t hard, when each movement clouded his thoughts and all he wanted was his release. He thought about his breathing, his aching cock, the warm weight on his back and the hot, wet tongue lapping at his neck, the teeth sinking into the meat of his shoulder… 

It wasn’t long until Camus came undone, spilling himself over the wolf’s fur and onto the dirt below them. Tokiya kept stroking him through his orgasm, and his hips certainly didn’t slow. Camus tried to support himself, but it was a lost cause. He went limp, letting his head hang and his body go slack. Tokiya somehow had the stamina to keep up the momentum while bearing the brunt of his weight. Wolves were quite durable, apparently. 

The stimulation still felt amazing, despite Camus already spending himself. Tokiya had grown more erratic with his movements, and he had cut the chatter in favor of his own moans and growls. He licked the wound on Camus’ neck, a strangely tender gesture considering the activity they were wrapped up in. 

“I’m going… I-I’m close,” Tokiya warned. 

Camus didn’t necessarily care where the wolf came, so long as it didn’t ruin his clothes. He tried to express the thought, but everything went fuzzy again when he felt Tokiya swell inside him. 

That’s right… he was a wolf. 

It was a strange feeling, but not nearly as unpleasant as he had thought. It took only a few more thrusts before Tokiya was emptying himself inside of Camus, whining quietly as if he thought Camus wouldn’t notice. Of course he noticed. Nothing got past him. 

Soon he stilled, and the only sound to be heard was the two of them trying to catch their breath. At one point Tokiya had lowered his leg to the ground again, but he still had his arms wrapped around Camus’ middle, and he was leaning on him heavily. He was already starting to come down from the high he hit a few minutes earlier.  Everything was too warm and far too sticky. Camus tried to shake him off, but a sharp pain in his ass quickly reminded him that that was a horrible idea. 

“D-don’t move!” Tokiya yelped. “I… I have to let it....” 

“You can’t calm yourself down any faster?” Camus demanded. “I knew dogs were easily excitable but I honestly expected more from a wolf.” 

“H-hold still, or I’ll…”

“What, you’ll eat me? Do you even have it in you, after you lost control like that?” 

Their rendezvous was enjoyable for what it was, but Camus wasn’t going to let the wolf get a big head just because he had made him come. But now there he was, stuck in  _ two  _ places rather than just one. The wolf had caused yet another annoying problem for him. His legs itched to kick him away, but that wouldn’t do either of them any favors. 

“Please…” 

“Where’s that big bad attitude you had just a minute ago, hm? Honestly, what kind of an actor are you, that you can’t keep it up longer than your erection?” 

The wolf was whimpering again, and Camus could picture his stupid little ears pressed flat against his head. He let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his temples. A headache was definitely forming. It seemed like the waiting game was going to be drawn out longer than Camus had expected. Tokiya just had to make things worse. 

All dogs were the same… all bark and no bite. 

**Author's Note:**

> "They said it couldn't be done. Tokiya and Camus? Together? It's more likely than you think. Let them have fun. (10/10)" - my very awesome beta reader/buddy who came up with this idea in the first place 
> 
> Anyway this was inspired by the new gacha, which ruined my life. Tokiya deserved paws so I gave him some. Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
